User talk:Wetstream
Welcome! Congratulations on starting MistClan101 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi! Hi, its me, Sunnyfrost! You probably know me from WFW. Well I am also in MistClan, so you will probably see me at the piczo site and here as well as at WFW. and i hope its OK that i made the Sunnyfrost page. just general backround info about me [[User:Sunnyfrost|'Sunny']][[User talk:Sunnyfrost|'frost']] 15:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Heyo Wetty!!! This site is an awesome idea just saying! I was wonderinf if you remembered who was Hiddenpaw's mentor in MC. I kinda forgot and dont' know who to put. SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 15:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i was starting to think that. Thanks!! could I put her mentor in sunclan was sunstar since it's him who asked her to join and all?SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 21:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) yup it was, lol sorry and thankies!!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 21:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wetty, can we talk? Pweese? A link to my talk Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you....you're meh georgia buddy and I haven't talked to you in a while and I cant do it on WFW so.....yeah.....Anyway what's up with you? Are you gonna go see some fireworks 18:58, July 4, 2012 (UTC) There was another thing, again, on the same wiki, and now it's 100 years. 19:19, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Arti but I dont want to talk about it. Can you just tell me whats up? 19:28, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Nothin, I gotta go now. My friend might be doing fireworks! I'll see you later. [[User:Wetstream|''I'm not your brother!]][[User talk:Wetstream| I never was!]] 20:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...that was my fault...I kinda...um...forgot. xD Sorry. But you're unblocked because I remembered you saying you were taking a shower or using the bathroom or something the whole time. --You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 13:20, August 2, 2012 (UTC) How How do you join the clan. I twas told bagels are in the sky 00:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Is it just coincidence that my name is Miststream and this is MistClan? Did you name it after me? (Even tho we've never met? lol) Well, I hope this counts as a meeting, for I shall finally join MistClan 101 Wiki! Thankies! :DD Maybe you loved[[User talk:Miststream| '''mysteries so much']] that you became one. 05:10, July 28, 2015 (UTC) A live update from a n00b: FINALLY UPDATED MY SIGGIE FOR THIS WIKI! :D Look ---> Maybe you loved[[User talk:Miststream| mysteries so much]] that you became one. 05:30, July 28, 2015 (UTC)